River Fever
by ShadowStrike2001
Summary: Pikeblaze's sister, Muskyleap dead a slow painful death, the kits died inside her to. It was River Fever, a rare and deadly sickness. Now it is up to the Riverclan deputy to save her sickening clan by finding the cure, before Riverclan falls to pieces. ADPOPED FROM BLUESTORMYTIGER
1. Prologue

River Fever- Prologue

Pikeblaze's was sitting in the medicine den with her head bowed in sadness and grief. Her sister, Muskyleap was withering in pain in front of her paws. Her belly, swollen with her unborn kits, and unfortunately, had already died with in her. The sickness was River Fever, a slow and painful death. One of the elder had came down with this rare and deadly sickness couple of other cats from Riverclan came down with this sickness. Muskyleap had been sweating and she is in a lot of pain. The medicine cat went up to Pikeblaze.

"I don't think your sister is going to make it I very sorry." Pikeblaze's said

"But isn't there away we can save her?" So Pikeblaze's went and sat next to Muskyleap meowed and said " Just look after yourself and mum I will be fine" Muskyleap voice was soft and dry. Pikeblaze's went into the medicine den and saw that her sister was not there she turned and asked the medicine cat "were is my sister" the medicine cat told her "I am very sorry but unfortunately your sister dead just last night on a fall moon".

So that means Muskyleap well come back as a spirit and watch over Pikeblaze's and we'll always be in her heart and dreams. Pikeblaze's nodded her head in sadness and went back to her den to plan a memorial for her sister's death and find a cure to save Riverclan cats before Riverclan falls to pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

_River fever chapter 1_

 _After the tragedy death of Muskyleap, Pikeblaze's was so upset after her sisters death her mother didn't even know that Muskyleap had past, Pikeblaze's sat her mother down and told her "Mum Muskyleap had died because of this sickness" Her mother was so up set and run out of the den for fresh air to get her head around things._

 _"Mum I will give you a minute ok" "ok" Brokenstar is a responsibility clan leader of Riverclan, but selfish when it cames to a mate. His a dark brown Tom with white chest and scare on the side of he's face with emerald green eyes. Pikeblaze's and Brokenstar have been mates once before, Pikeblaze's broke it off because he's was cheating on her with other cat Crystalheart. Pikeblaze's though he was a stuck up loser who cheats on every she-cat he had layed eyes on._

 _Pikeblaze's was a white she-cat, with bright blue eyes and the deputy of Brokenstar, Pikeblaze's walked up to Brokenstars den to ask him something, she couldn't because she was still mad at him for being a loser and a cheat. But she went in and asked " Brokenstar "We need to find cure to save Riverclan cats from falling".Brokenstar told her "Way are you talking to me you hate me" and she said "I know your still a loser" so there both were planning to find Stormcloud and Shadowstrike, Pikeblaze's asked Brokenstar "Way do we need to find these to cats" "Because Stormcloud she has the power of what will happen on the journey" So she can tell us the future" "Yes she can". And so the she asked "Shadowstrike way do we need to find him" because he has the ability to teleport past someone" She said " Awesome" so these to cats that Pikeblaze's and Brokenstar have to find are in the same clan and other reason is because there cousins there clan are Shadowclan._

 _There both went to four trees to find the shadowclan leader, Demonstar a dark black Tom with big red eyes. And so there well looking around to find him because that was Demonstar favourite spot to relax, bye one of the four trees, Brokenstar spots Demonstar lurking in the shadows and asked him " We need to speak with Stormcloud and Shadowstrike" The shadowclan cat did nothing "Can you please get them to help us Demonstar please I do anything" Demonstar came out of the shadows and told him "Anything uhh". Brokenstar nodded and that was settled, Demonstar will get them and he told Brokenstar " Meet us back here before sunset or the offer is off" He said "Ok I will be here"_

 _So Pikeblaze's and Brokenstar traveled back through falls, owl tree and then back to Riverclan, Pikeblaze's went back to her den to look after her mum after what she told her, and Brokenstar went back to his den to find the best way to go on the journey to find the cure to save Riverclan. So Brokenstar asked one of his strongest warriors to came to he's den "SnowFang came here I want you to came on the journey with me" "I excepted I will came on the journey with you" Brokenstar was up all night finding the right way to travel, there will be five cats going on the journey, Brokenstar, Pikeblaze's, Stormcloud, Shadowstrike and SnowFang._

 _The next day Brokenstar finally got some sleep for 5 Hours, Pikeblaze's was looking after her mother the mother told her only daughter "Pikeblaze's you have a strong heart to go on this journey you can this my darling" Pikeblaze's eyes started to tear and said "Thank you mother for believing in me" And she walked out of the den. Brokenstar woke up and went to four Trees with SnowFang to collect Stormcloud and Shadowstrike when there got there Shadowclan leader and the ones there came for were next him. There walked up to the edge of the river. Demonstar said "The thing I want is you second kit when it is born" Brokenstar said "Fine it is a deal I will give you my second born kit._

 _When the to warriors cross the shadowclan Barrier Brokenstar said to Shadowstrike "Have we met before" Shadowstrike said "I don't think we sorry" "Because you look like my Fathers brother Brackenstar "Sorry Brokenstar I don't have clue" So the cats went back to Riverclan camp and Brokenstar went to collect Pikeblaze's to start heading on the journey. Brokenstar went on to the high rock to call a meeting I have agreed "Myself Pikeblaze's and SnowFang and two warrior cats from Shadowclan are helping to find a cure to save them all from death. Brokenstar said "I know what you are all thing way are we teaming up with shadowclan cats because there can help us these to went though this before with family and friends._


	3. Chapter 2 The journey to find a cure

The journey to find the cure

On the day Brokenstar went up on to high rock and said "cats, warriors, Queens and elders on this myself and four other are heading off to find a cure to save the loved ones and other cats" So the all Riverclan cats cheered them on. Brokenstar and Pikeblaze's were at the front, Stormcloud and Shadowstrike were in the middle and SnowFang was at the back keeping an eye on these to cats, they past Owl tree and Pikeblaze's and Brokenstar were talking about there relationship from a long time ago.

Pikeblaze's told him "The reason why I broke it off was because you were cheating on me with Crystalheart."

"I wasn't cheating on you that is me sister" Pikeblaze's was in shock because she didn't know that he had a sister she asked him "Sense when did you have a sister?"

"From that day she just came out of the nursery and I was showing her around".

"Sorry I didn't know" from that moment on Pikeblaze's started to get feelings for him again, all the cats stopped at the falls to have a drink and get some prey to eat and they stayed there the night there till morning, Pikeblaze's was sitting watching the sunset go down and Brokenstar walk over and sat next to her and he told her.

"Pikeblaze's do you want to be mates again if you don't want to its fine" he meowed she meowed back and said "Yes my handsome mate".

They both went back to the same den and had fun, in the morning Pikeblaze's woke up sick in the stomach she let out a loud meow the only one that heard it was Stormcloud, she got up to loud meow and walked out of the den and run over to see what was happening, she asked her.

"What has happened Pikeblaze's."

"I don't know something is kicking in side of me" Stormcloud had a idea of what had happened so she told Pikeblaze's.

"Did you want me to take you back to the shadowclan camp to the medicine den."

"No I think I be good if something else happens I will tell you" So the rest are all up ready to continue on the journey.

All the cats were walking to thunder path Stormcloud saw a flash of dark grey she didn't know who it is, or what it is then the cat jumped out of the tree right in front of the cats Brokenstar new who it was "Yellowfang I never thought I ever see you again you left Riverclan for thunderclan and you will die" "I don't think so let's wait and see" She was fighting back 5 warriors Yellowfang finally pined down Pikeblaze's trying to digged her long claws into her she was still fighting back. The fight went on four hours Brokenstar had pushed Yellowfang off he's mate and said to Stormcloud "Look after her please" Brokenstar stabbed Yellowfang in the neck with he's sharp claws and left her to bleed out to die. So Brokenstar told Pikeblaze's.

"I think you need to go back to camp Stormcloud will take you"

"No I will be again I am fine"

"No you will not I know your pregnant Pikeblaze's"

"Fine I will back"

"Bye Pikeblaze's Stormcloud you know what to do"

So Pikeblaze's and Stormcloud went back past Yellowfangs decomposed body heading back to the closest camp so they both went back to Riverclan to the medicine den. And so Brokenstar and the others kept going and their had to travel past four trees were the four clans meet the four clans are Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan and Windclan Brokenstar star said to Shadowstrike?.

"What is your fathers name"

"He's name is Demonstar leader of shadowclan"

"That's my brother you know that right"

"Is it i didn't know that dad said that he had a brother and a sister"

"Yeah we did have a sister but she got run over bye a monster/car and we haven't see her since we haven't found her body"

"Haven't you"

The warriors kept going to thunder path to quick cross with out getting run over it didn't take them that long to get to thunder path because it was just a couple seconds away, so when they arrived there had look both ways before crossing over. On the other hand back at the Riverclan camp the cats arrived back and went to the medicine den.

"Rosiepelt we don't know what is wrong with her"

"I will have a look ok ok OMG Pikeblaze's you are pregnant your baby will be born in 35 moons"

"I am so excited I can't wait to tell Brokenstar the good news"

"Congratulations"


End file.
